Catch Me If You Can
by l'intrus
Summary: The monster is dead. And he won't leave a single stone unturned to catch the killer.
1. Chapter 1

**Catch Me If You Can **

**A/n: ** Friends, I'm back. Starting with a new story today. The rating is T for now but will go up as the story progresses.

It was no big deal for the CID Team when the phone rang in the Bureau reporting a dead body found at a desolate spot in Madh Island in Mumbai. The team hurried over to the crime spot.

**AT THE CRIME SCENE**

Nikhil and Purvi started examining the victim's body for any sort of identification while Freddy and Pankaj interrogated the few people present there.

But he stood quietly a few steps away from his team. Being the seniormost at the moment he was only supposed to supervise his team who rarely gave him a chance to complain.

He stood there with an expressionless face. From the blackened bruises on the body he could very well make out who the victim was even though the killer had ensured that his face was destroyed beyond recognition.

There was not a single thing that gave the team a slightest hint about who the vitim was, yet he knew. How could he could he not? It was only because of this man that he had lost the woman whom he had loved at a point of time.

"Sir!" Freddy's voice jerked him out of his thoughts. He just gave a questioning look in reply.

"Sir, we could find nothing about him so we are sending the victim to the forensic lab for further examination." Said Freddy.

Senior Inspector Abhijeet just nodded his agreement in reply and looked past his junior to see Nikhil and Pankaj helping a lab worker in putting the victim's body inside the ambulance.

**AFTER A FEW HOURS**

She stood in front of the dead body, helping her boss in autopsying the victim. Was it a faint sig of happiness that could be seen on her face?

Yes, she was happy. Happy that the man lay dead in fron of her. Happy that the person who had denied her any peace of mind was gone.

"Seems like he's been through a lot of pain before he died." These words by Dr. Salunkhe brought her back to reality.

"Nothing in comparison to the pain he had inflicted upon others." Dr Tarika thought.

But before she could reply, the CID Team barged inside the lab.

"What did you find, Salunkhe?" Asked ACP Pradyuman matter-of-factly.

"Nothing, except for the fact that I'm glad that he's dead." Said Dr Salunkhe in a dry voice.

"What?" ACP Pradyuman was shocked at his comment.

"Going by the wounds on his body, death must have come as a relief for him." Said the forensic expert.

"What about the cause of death?" Asked the Assistant Commissioner .

"Trauma suffered from attack with a blunt object." Said Dr Salunkhe.

But Abhijeet looked past the doctor, towards his assistant as he heard Vineet say something about the killer being a monster in disguise.

"The victim himself is the monster here." He thought.

He was utterly frustrated because he realised that he could not arrest the killer even though he knew who it was.

"Who am I kidding?" He asked himself as he thought that he was up against a team of unbeatable two, considered one of the best in their respectve fields of work.

He punched the palm of his hand out of frustration because he knew he could not arrest anyone yet. He knew that no public prosecutor would agree to represent a case based solely on circumstantial evidence.

**THAT NIGHT**

"NO. NOT HER!" She sat straight up in her bed, wide awake. She felt a strong arm around her shoulder and obliged as it pulled her into an embrace.

"The monster was torturing the queen once again and the princess just looked on." She whispered apologetically.

"The monster is gone now. The princess should celebrate his demise." He whispered softly as he kissed the top of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you everyone who reviewed on the first chapter, specially gwp and Ori Di. You are the ones who inspired me to start writing.

Now inspiration for the characters.  
Abhijeet: Daniel Cooper from If Tomorrow Comes by Sidney Sheldon  
Tarika: Constantine Demiris from Memories of Midnight by Sidney Sheldon, Kate Blackwell from Master of the Game by Sidney Sheldon and Abby Whelan from Scandal  
Rocky: Connor Fitzgerald from The Eleventh Commandment by Sir Jeffrey Archer and Jack Crawford from Silence of The Lambs.

Welcome to the Spidey house. Mr and Mrs Spidey are really happy tonight. They have invited Mr Fli over for dinner. Mr Fli was somewhat taken aback to receive the invitation. As far as he could remember, the Spideys hated him. Nevertheless, he was happy that they were starting to accept him.

"Finally!" He sighed as he set out for the Spidey house.

Mr and Mrs Spidey watched in glee as the no-so-naïve Mr Fli slowly made his way into the Spidey house, a new web spun specially for him.

What Mr Fli did not realise was that he wasn't invited for dinner. He was the dinner that the Spideys were eagerly waiting for ages to feast upon.

***FLASHBACK*  
[set 4 years before the chapter 1]**

She sat there on her own, her eyes stinging, tears threatening to fall out.

"Just a pawn in the game?" She asked herself once again. She was happy he had finally decided to speak the truth. But that didn't stop her from being hurt. Her logical self could very well explain why he did what he had done. Being a law keeper himself he could never muster enough courage to tell the world that he was breaking the law simply by loving someone. But her emotional self was not ready to accept that.

"Why me?" She thought, just like she had thought on several other occasions in her life.

"Hey there. Curls!" Said a cheerful voice behind her. She looked around t find him standing there.

"Listen Abhijeet—" She started.

"Rakesh. Rakesh Ahuja. Or you may call me Rocky, the name you already know." He said as he came and sat on the rock beside her's.

"Well I sneaked outta the theatre shortly after Mr Danav was taken to the hospital, got the bullet removed and now here I am, all fit 'n' fine." He said cheerfully.

"His name's Daya. And how come you're not behind the bars?" Tarika asked, narrowing her eyes..

Instead of replying, he indicated her to go closer. Reluctantly, she obliged.

"No proof, no conviction." He whispered in her ears and sat straight once again with a smirk on his lips. She could not believe that he found the whole thing so amusing.

"And so you are happy indulging into criminal activities once again and have even got the guts to come and say that." Tarika said.

"Actually no. Not really indulging in criminal activities but helping criminals escape." Said Rocky. "I mean I'm a criminal lawyer." He added quickly when Tarika shot him a suspicious look.

"What do you want here?" Tarika asked.

"What difference would it make?" He said under his breath with certain aloofness that Tarika wondered that for the first time she had seen the man, the real man, minus all his facades.

"Right now those ice golas look tempting. I'm gonna buy one for myself. Wanna join?" He asked, pointing towards a man sellng ice golas at a little distance.

"I should get going." Said Tarika as she got up and started towards her car.

"Oh come on, Curls! I'm not gonna spike your ice you know." He whined.

"If you call me Curls one more time then I'm gonna call you Scarface!" Tarika shot back.

"Actually you should be grateful to this scar you know. Warna pata nahin abb tak tum mere saath kya kya kar baith ti," He said as he ran a finger along the scar that covered his left cheek. But before he could complete the sentence he felt Tarika hitting his right shoulder.

"Did you hit me just now?" He asked in disbelief.

"Do you have any doubt about that?" Tarika asked in return.

"Yes or no." Rocky asked in the same tone.

"Of course yes!" She said.

She watched as his expression changed to that of being in great pain. "Ouch!" He cried out in mock pain. "Didn't wanna disappoint you, you know." He added with a wink. But before Tarika could hit him back one more time, he started running and she chased him.

After a while he stopped. "One rose gola." He said to the man standing in front of him. Then he turned around towards Tarika and asked, "What about you?"

It was then that Tarika realized that they were standing in front of the ice gola vendor.

"Kala khatta." She voiced her choice and turned around to face Rocky.

"Rose? I thought that's a girly thing." She smirked. In reply Rocky kept on looking at her with a confused expression.

"What?" She asked.

"I thought you were a girl." He said with a shrug.

"What d'you mean by you thought?" Tarika asked, narrowing her eyes.

"You didn't order rose for yourself." Said Rocky, the confused look intact on his face.

"Because every girl doesn't have to be a girly girl." Tarika said, rolling her eyes.

"Similarly every man doesn't have to be an alpha male." Said Rocky as they took their golas and paid for them.

**AFTER SOMETIME**

**Tarika's Car**

"He's so different from what I thought him to be." She thought as she drove towards her home. "It's so easy being with him. It's like I can forget the rest of the world and be myself with him. Thanks Rocky for making me smile. You don't know how badly I needed it."

**Rocky's Car**

"Congratulations Rocky for making another person smile today. Congratulations for being the reason of her laughter. So what if I don't have any reason to smile in my own life? I can still make others smile." Rocky thought as he drove towards his home.

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

"I tell you Daya she's the killer." Said Abhijeet, desperate to prove his point.

"Why the hell can't you get over her Abhijeet? It hurts to know that I can't make you happy." Said Daya.

It was then that Senior Inspector Abhijeet realized that she had reached to a point of obsession in his life and in the process he ended up hurting his Daya. He cursed himself for that. All he wanted was to see his Daya happy.

"I'm so sorry, Daya. I'm so so sorry. You know that no one can replace you in my life." He said, cupping the door-breaker's face.

"You just say that Abhijeet, but never mean it." Saud Daya removing the latter's hands from his face. "Why can't you just accept the fact that she too can move on in her life? He loves her in a way that you could never have loved her."

"But that doesn't allow them to go around killing innocent people." Said Abhijeet.

"Innocent? Seriously? I'm sorry Abhijeet, but you're acting like a jerk." Said Daya and started leaving the room but Abhijeet stopped him.

"I promise I won't mention her again. Happy now?" He asked as he hugged Daya.

"Sounds better." Said Daya as he hugged him back.

"No law has got the right to punish her. If someone gets to punish her then it's gotta be me." Thought Abhijeet as he buried his face in the burly man's shoulder.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading friends. Do leave a review saying what you think about this chapter.


End file.
